Memories
by Luna d Inverno
Summary: "Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro dalle labbra sottili "Finchè non li dimenticherai, loro non moriranno. Vivranno per sempre nei tuoi ricordi." O almeno così mi disse una volta una donna molto saggia "


«Levi...»

Un sussurro spezzò il silenzio che aleggiava in quella stanza, interrotto solo dal fruscio causato dalle pagine di un vecchio tomo che venivano sfogliate lentamente dal moro

«Dimmi, Petra» borbottò quello non spostando la sua attenzione da quello che stava facendo.

Il frusciare delle lenzuola che cadevano dal materasso venne presto seguilo dallo scalpiccio di due piedi scalzi sul freddo marmo del pavimento.

La giovane donna dai capelli ramati si avvicinò lentamente al marito, rabbrividendo della leggera camicia da notte in lino

«Non dovresti venire a dormire? Domani dobbiamo svegliarci presto...»

Per tutta risposta l'uomo le passò un braccio attorno alla vita e la trascinò con sé sulla poltrona su cui era seduto, poggiando il libro che teneva in mano sul tavolino posto poco distante e mettendosi più comodo contro lo schienale foderato, volgendo lo sguardo al cielo stellato al di là del vetro cristallino.

«Era una notte come questa...» mormorò di punto in bianco il moro, con una leggera punta di malinconia ad incrinargli la voce, stringendo maggiormente la ramata, guadagnandosi un'occhiata sorpresa da parte sua: possibile che Levi stesse parlando del suo passato?

Quel periodo tanto oscuro di cui nessuno, eccezion fatta per il Comandante Erwin, era a conoscenza?

Ciò che aveva reso il Capitano l'uomo all'apparenza freddo e privo di sentimenti che era?

Ignaro delle mille domande che si aggiravano indisturbate nella mente della giovane, l'uomo seguì il filo dei suoi pensieri, ormai inesorabilmente indirizzati verso un ricordo tanto felice quanto doloroso

«Ci eravamo arrampicati sul tetto del quartier generale della Legione per guardare le stelle...- un lieve sorriso gli increspò leggermente le labbra -Era la prima volta che vedano uno spettacolo simile... Ricordo ancora gli occhioni verdi di Isabel, spalancati quasi a voler assorbire tutto il firmamento, o il sorriso sul volto di Farlan mentre la guardava...»

Sembrava così irreale vedere il suo Capitano tanto assorbito da qualcosa, quasi un sogno.

Già, un sogno.

Petra si chiese se tutto ciò non fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione, ma lo sguardo cupo che aveva visto calare all'improvviso sugli occhi dell'uomo che amava, cancellando completamente ogni traccia di serenità che fino ad un attimo prima gli aleggiava sul viso le diede la certezza di essere sveglia: per quanto un sogno potesse emulare le emozioni dell'essere umano, una tale disperazione non poteva essere replicata.

Senza pensarci due volte gli strinse saldamente la mano, per ricordargli che non era solo.

Levi tentennò un momento.

«È tutta colpa mia...- soffiò in un filo di voce, come se volesse dirlo ma al contempo volesse tenerlo solo nella sua mente -Se solo quel giorno non mi fossi fidato di loro e non li avessi abbandonati, forse adesso loro...»

Lasciò la frase in sospeso, come se non fosse in grado di proseguire.

Tirò un profondo respiro, abbandonando il tremolio che aveva scosso le sue parole, ma mantenendo il tono basso, come se stesse parlando con se stesso

«È inutile ripensarci, non si può tornare indietro»

La ramata lo fissò, mentre le lacrime le sgorgavano dagli occhi senza che lei avesse potuto fare qualcosa per impedirlo: come faceva una persona a tenere dentro di sé un simile rimorso, a non condividere una tale sofferenza con nessuno senza impazzire?

Davvero sotto la maschera dell'Uomo più forte dell'umanità si celava una natura così fragile?

No, fragile non era la parola adatta.

Se così fosse stato probabilmente quell'uomo non si sarebbe trovato lì in quel momento.

Ma... Davvero qualcuno poteva essere talmente forte da sopprimere i propri sentimenti in quel modo? Respingerli nel profondo dell'anima, quasi non ammettendoli nemmeno a se stessi?

«Come fai...?» mormorò in un sussurro strozzato aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

Per tutta risposta il moro le passò una mano sui capelli, accarezzandoli dolcemente come farebbe un padre affettuoso e la strinse ancora di più a sé.

«Come puoi sopportare tutto questo?»

Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro dalle labbra sottili

«"Finchè non li dimenticherai, loro non moriranno. Vivranno per sempre nei tuoi ricordi." O almeno così mi disse una volta una donna molto saggia»

La giovane annuì appena, cessando di singhiozzare, ma non scostando il volto da dove si trovava.

Levi sospirando la prese in braccio a mo'di sposa e si diresse verso il letto, poggiandoci delicatamente la ramata e stendendosi al suo fianco, coprendo poi entrambi con il caldo piumino posto ai loro piedi.

«Sarà meglio dormire, non voglio morti inutili durante la spedizione di domani»

Le passò nuovamente un braccio intorno alla vita, avvicinandosela e immergendo il viso nei suoi capelli, inspirando il leggero profumo di cannella che li impregnava.

Le scoccò un leggero bacio a fior di labbra, seguito da un "Buona notte, Petra" appena sussurrato, ricevendo in risposta un sorriso appena accennato

«Buona notte, mio Capitano»


End file.
